


10:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent himself from revealing tears as he smiled by Martha.





	10:13 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent himself from revealing tears as he smiled by Martha and she suffered on her bed.

THE END


End file.
